


The Black Feather Bakery Cafe (or How the First Decision Made Many More Accidently)

by toxicstardvst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, M/M, also lots of fluff, asahi and saeko have some kids whoops, cafe/bakery au, haikyuu rare pair exchange, i went wild with this, i'm bad at titling but i tried, i'm pouring my heart and soul into it, kind of angsty and i'm not at all sorry, let me know what you think, maybe i can pretend to be clever?, morning/night person trope utilized, not all of the ships are very focused on sorry guys, pinch hitting is stressful but fun, please enjoy this, rare pairs galore, so i really hope it turns out well, the friendships are really important though, the ships aren't really in any particular order of significance except the first three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicstardvst/pseuds/toxicstardvst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of crippling debt and fear of disappointing his parents, and subsequently disrespecting his grandfather's memory, Yaku Morisuke is desperate enough to agree to a merger with a regular of his cafe after realizing that the man spoke at his vocational school when he was learning the basics of business. The merging of the business brings about more disappointment and opportunity to basically and completely wreck everyone involved. The man, Sugawara Koushi, had an already prolific and successful bakery that was suffering from an insufferable amount of consistency and steadiness that wasn't really doing much but maintaining the norm for Sugawara, and so it was time to take a risk by creating Black Feather Bakery Cafe. The building they renovated and set up sat conveniently across from an event/wedding planner and floral business featured in many award winning magazines as the hottest place to get things done, Love Blossoms, so in an effort to bolster more business the two join forces unwittingly tangling the personal lives of everyone with just two decisions; a merger and a partnership. (Cafe/Bakery AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Feather Bakery Cafe (or How the First Decision Made Many More Accidently)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ackermanx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/gifts).



> After a long string of unfortunate events, I've finally posted my pinch hitter story for June (@ cityofbluemangos.tumblr.com) and I really hope you guys enjoy it! Updates will hopefully be every monday until I'm finished with my plot line!

“So, what you’re telling us, son, is that your business is in danger of going under?” his father began.

“And to remedy that you’re going to merge it with some man you met once in a seminar at that stupid program we told you would never do anything for you?” his mother ended the thought.

His parents had always been like that, an impenetrable fortress of unity and joint decisions about what was best for their only son, and they had made it perfectly clear that his desire to own a café wasn’t one of the approved paths when he first mentioned it at nineteen. Yaku heaved a sign and stared down at his food.

“That’s what I’m telling you, I suppose. But, I’ve met him more than once—” His father interrupted him.

“That is beside the point, Morisuke.” His voice was always like liquid lightning, setting fire to his dreams and carving his path for his only son.

“Your grandfather was able to convince us to give you your college savings to start up this  _ café _ of your’s, and it was fine that you wanted to spend all of your personal savings on it, but we refuse to give you any money for this merger. I am deeply offended that you came home only to ask us for money. You haven’t stepped foot in this house in three years and have barely kept in contact with us because you’ve been so involved in your business and yourself. I could accept you being selfish and insensitive in that regard, but you will not come into this house and ask for more money and more help from us.” 

Yaku drew in a deep breath to calm his nerves and gather his thoughts while his father scowled at him and his mother busied herself with her food.

“Father, I don’t want your money, nor was I ever going to ask for it; the merger is already funded. I wanted to let you know that I should have more time to spend with you and Mother after we get it off of the ground. I also wanted to tell you that I’m moving.”

“You’re  _ moving _ , Mori?” she asked instantly, alarmed with the news.

Yaku had never lived anywhere his mother hadn’t looked over and carefully researched. She was always a little too protective and Yaku had always accepted it with ease, but now he literally couldn’t afford to. He was barely out of debt thanks to Sugawara, but he refused to keep living there and off of his friend’s money. It was out of the question, so he’d have to navigate this smoothly.

“Yes, Mother, I am, but don’t worry. It’s a very nice place not far from the new location where I can keep an eye on things and meet easily with my—”

“But, Mori, honey, you don’t have anyone there to make sure you’re not sick or… or… that you’re eating well and doing what you need to. And I don’t know this new area. I mean, how are you ever going to find someone? I made sure that your apartment was in distance of everything a young person would need and want. Is it not good enough?” She looked ready to cry and Yaku gave a soft sigh.

“Oh, Mother, that’s not it at all. I just… I did meet someone.” He hoped she would buy his lie as he smiled shyly at her. She lit up brightly.

“You met someone? Oh, that’s just so great honey! Did you hear that?” She turned to Daisuke, clasping his hand in hers. Yaku’s father, however, didn’t look too sure of the whole thing.

“Is it a girl?” he asked suspiciously eyeing his son critically. He’d never completely accepted the fact that his son was “ _ pansexual _ , whatever that was supposed to mean”. Yaku shook his head.

“No, Father. I’ve got a boyfriend, and he asked me to move in with him in the company housing after the merger.” His father’s frown deepened.

“You’re dating one of your  _ employees _ ?” he asked disbelieving.

“To be fair, Father, he wasn’t my employee when we first met and got together. The merger came after this. Do you really think that I would just move in with someone I haven’t been with for at least six months?”

Daisuke sighed and looked over at Risa, who gave him a soft look and squeezed his hand silently encouraging him; they’d been together since high school, something they took immense pride in, and it showed in the non-verbal language and sense of each other they had. Yaku had always admired their connection and wanted something like that of his own relationship, so he only hoped whoever he moved in with could at least pretend to be this good (though really he would just be lucky if the guy agreed to go along with this).

“Alright, so what is this boy like?” he asked gruffly. Yaku just beamed.

“You’ll just have to meet him. He’s very different and genuine. I think you’ll like him.” His father nodded.

“I suppose we’ll see the next time you come over?” Yaku nodded.

“Yes, of course, we’d love to. I’ll call and arrange it after we get settled into the apartment together.” Risa gave a soft sigh.

“Oh… I remember moving in with your father, Mori. I was so nervous because I thought he would most certainly get sick of me once I was finally there all the time, but he didn’t. And back in our day, not that it was that long ago because my parents were strictly traditional, there was big falling out…” She got a faraway look in her eyes as she remembered the painful memories. Morisuke reached out and squeezed his mother’s hand.

“Thank you so much, Mom. Dinner was delicious, and I really appreciate you trying to make me feel better. I’m definitely nervous, but I’m really hoping I’ll be pleasantly surprised like you were with Father.” Her eyes cleared up and she smiled at him warmly, a mother’s smile.

“I’m proud of you, Morisuke, for following your dreams, your stupid reckless dreams, but just don’t forget about your parents, okay? You really must bring this boy around. Didn’t you say something about an early meeting? It’s gotten rather late. I really don’t want you to miss your train.” He nodded.

“Yes, Mother. I’ll call you if I can’t come visit soon enough, alright? And I’ll make sure to talk to him about it after we settle in. Though I’m sure you won’t let me forget about it,” Morisuke said with a warm smile on his face.

He rose and walked over, kissing his mother’s forehead and shaking his father’s hand before heading out to catch a train home. It had been a very long day, and it was only the beginning of many, though he now had to deal with this fake relationship he created. It was stupid of him to have lied to his parents like that, but his mother put her all into picking out that apartment, and his father was already fed up with him so it wouldn’t do him any favors to make his mother more upset. Honestly, she’d been trying to set him up for the past two years, thinking, probably, that a wife or a regular relationship of some kind would do him some good and possibly bring him home. It wouldn’t have, though, because Morisuke loved his café with all of his heart and put his all into it even as it was going straight into the ground…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sugawara Koushi had a very big problem and he needed to get away, to clear his mind of bright orange and bouncing,  _ always _ bouncing, and sparkling eyes and small hands and everything bright and sunny and warm. Koushi was tired from overexposure and overthinking, though mostly it was just overthinking, and so he found himself at home.

Takara had made her son’s favorite, super spicy mapo tofu with daikon salad and lots of rice. His father, Hiro, was on a whirlwind business trip helping with employee training across the country and lending out his usual advice, so it was just Takara and Koushi.

It was like many nights before and probably, thought Koushi, like many more they would share in the future. Koushi was an only child, a confirmed accident (a happy one, his mother insists every time it comes up), and he was used to eating with either one of his parents separately; it was rare to ever share a meal together, but Koushi was immensely loved and he felt it with every centimeter of his body when he was in his childhood home or with either of his parents.

Takara, a pretty woman of fifty-one, was an accomplished business lawyer and the perfect complement to her husband, business tycoon extraordinaire, and she was perfectly okay with the silence, but she could sense the tenseness in her son’s shoulders and felt his discomfort in the air.

“Koushi?” she asked softly, catching him right in the middle of chewing. He finished quietly.

“Yes, Ma?” he murmured, looking at her gently. He knew she could sense it; his mother was overly tuned in to his needs and feelings which could be both helpful and annoying at the same time.

“Are you here for the fifth time this week because you’re trying to escape that cute redheaded assistant of yours?” He spluttered and grabbed for his water, draining half of the glass before finding it in himself to answer his mother.

“Of course not! I would never avoid Hinata. I just thought you might be lonely and so I figured I would come over until Hiro came back.” His mother nodded eyeing him with that slightly calculating look in her warm hazel eyes.

“You’re awfully concerned with being a good son all of a sudden. A month ago I could have wasted away to nothing and you wouldn’t have noticed.”

“Ma, you know that’s because all of last month I was arranging and reassuring Morisuke that our merger was the right decision. I just have more time now, and I wanted to keep you company.”

“Alright, alright, Koushi. If you say so, I suppose I have to believe you, now don’t I? I just find it odd that you can’t even stand the mention of Hinata when you’re not at work. It’s a little strange son, but you can keep me company all you want. Just don’t expect this every night. You’re not eight anymore. You’re twenty-four. I trust you’ll come to me if you want to talk.”

“Of course, Ma. You know I always talk to you when I need to. Maybe not when it’s most beneficial, but when I’m ready or don’t have enough time left to deal with it the way I want to.” Takara gave a soft laugh.

“You’re usually too late when you finally ask me, but I do give you pretty much every opportunity I can to talk to me about whatever’s bothering you because you know that I can tell whenever you’re bothered, and the fact that you won’t let me help you is kind of hurtful, but I understand. You’re a man and you want to figure it out on your own. I just hope you do before he moves on.” At this point, Koushi turned a pretty shade of red and his eyes widened to saucers.

“Oh don’t give me that look, Koushi. You’re twenty-four and I’m fifty-one. This is a normal discussion. I just don’t want you to waste your only chance at happiness with him.”

“I’m not missing anything, mother. I’m perfectly happy with my businesses even if I’m nervous about the merger and drawing in more business in a new location and dealing with the meshing of the staff and employee housing. If anything, I’m just stressed about the progression and the pace of merger. It’s happening much faster than I thought it would and I’m just not really prepared emotionally. I know that I’ve done everything that I can to make it an easy and smooth transition, but I just really worry…”

Takara looked at her son and sighed softly. There were light bags under his eyes and slight dark circles that paled his skin to a more sallow color. He looked down right exhausted and worried out of his mind. She knew the look well; it was one that Hiro carried whenever he was helping out with a particularly big or important project, or when he was investing, or a multitude of other things. Takara almost wished he hadn’t followed in his father’s footsteps for this simple reason, but she also knew that he wouldn’t be nearly as well off if he hadn’t followed the same path.

“Koushi, baby, I know you’re worried, but don’t forget that nothing can go well if you’re unwell. Your health is the most important factor in your business succeeding because while you may have a genius baker to do that part of the job now, you’re still very important in the morale and the working process. Your father taught you that. You’re overwhelmed aren’t you?” He nodded, running a hand through his soft, fine silver hair.

“I really am, Ma. I didn’t think this would be so hard, and not everyone is happy, but Morisuke loves his café so much, and I couldn’t just let him lose it. He let me stay there so often when I got overwhelmed and you weren’t here or dad was here, and I just… I’m so grateful, Ma. I wanted to return that favor tenfold. He saved me that very first day when there was no one else there and he just took a seat and started talking to me. He was so shy at the counter, but it was like he saw the look on my face and he brought me my rice balls, because my stomach was kind of upset, and he just sat down pouring some tea and started talking to me.” Takara nodded and felt her heart ache as tears welled up in her son’s eyes.

“Oh, Kou, I know. I could see it in your eyes that day when you asked your father to lend you the money. He had thought you just wanted business advice, but you’d already made up your mind and you wanted so desperately to go through with it, and he almost told you no. He almost did, but I could feel it all around you as you spoke so ardently and urgently. I couldn’t let him tell you no. I’d lend you the money over and over again to make your dreams come true. You’ve done everything you possibly could, so now just let it happen as it happens. You’re well prepared and you have a good head on your shoulders, so I’m not worried and if I’m not worried then you don’t need to be worried.” Koushi smiled at his mother, his eyes crinkling happily at the corners. His food was long since finished so he rose to take the dishes back to the kitchen, but Takara stopped him.

“Don’t worry about it, Kou.” He nodded and bent down to kiss her forehead.

“Thank you, Ma. I’ve got an early meeting, so I’m going to hit the train before it gets too late. Don’t forget to take care of yourself. I know how you are. You get so wound up taking care of everyone else you forget yourself, and that’s not okay.” She nodded.

“Don’t you come back here tomorrow.” He sighed and nodded once again.

Takara rose and hugged him tightly. Koushi kissed his mother’s forehead once again before giving her a squeeze and letting her go. He waved before leaving the house and heading towards the station. Dinner was good, and he basically lied to his mother, but he only had his dignity, or at least whatever little bit of it that was left over, and he really wanted to keep it. Besides, his mother’s soothing words had helped regardless of that minor problem. He’d deal with these… _ feelings _ when he had to, but not a moment sooner. A slight lie never hurt anyone, and his mother was okay. 

He only hoped that he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, alright, so I really tried to make the exposition good. Let me know what you guys think. Pretty pretty please. I'm really pumped to write this fic and I will definitely try to stick with my update day, but I might be late occasionally due to school or extracurriculars or work. I know none of the ships are happening yet, but some of them are slow-burn and just mentioned so don't hate me forever. Instead pester me and ask me to write more of a particular ship (either in this AU or not) and I most certainly will! Yell at me about volley idiots @ thequeenofships.tumblr.com


End file.
